Kakak Tingkat
by LoliMon-san
Summary: [Fanfic request-an dari : Chacha Rokugatsu] Baca aja. pokoknya tentang kisah anak kuliahan. berawal dari benerin Instagram. Masamune x Fem!Yukimura. warning : Genderbender, Bahasa campur dan gaul (Lo, Gue). Chapter 3 Update! RnR please :)
1. Chapter 1

**Request Fanfic from : Chacha Rokugatsu**

 **Hay, hay! Saya kembali lagi! Hhmm, ini fanfic DateSana perdana saya. Temanya tentang anak perkuliahan, kalo tentang anak-anak sekolah sudah meinstream menurut saya, hehe.**

 **Nah, saya bikin Genderbender aja ya, soalnya klo bikin yaoi saya masih ga tega sama Yukinya di *piiip* Masamune. Jiaahh.**

 **Cukup basa-basi-baso nya. OK! Kita mulai ceritanya!**

* * *

 **Sekilas Info :**

 **\- Date Masamune : 26 tahun**

 **\- Sanada Yukimura : 19 tahun**

 **\- Sarutobi Sasuke : 24 tahun**

 **\- Katakura Kojuuro : 26 tahun**

 **\- Mitsunari Ishida : 20 tahun**

 **\- Motonari Mouri : 19 tahun**

 **\- Matsu : 20 tahun**

 **\- Oichi : 20 tahun**

 **\- Kasuga : 19 tahun**

 **\- Ii Naotora :19 tahun**

 **\- Shibata Katsuie : 19 tahun**

* * *

 **~.~**

 **Kakak Tingkat**

 **Disclaimer : Capcom**

 **Genre : Romance & Humor**

 **Pairing : Masamune X Fem!Yukimura**

 **Warning : OOC, Genderbender, Bahasa campur dan gaul**

* * *

Pagi yang cerah... ugh _that's so mainstream_. Oke. Langsung saja.

Hari ini, para Mahasiswa dan Mahasiswi Semester 2 Universitas Basara Fakultas Teknik Prodi. Informatika, yakni Kelas IF B 2016 sedang mengikuti Mata Kuliah Sistem Berkas. Menurut mereka, matkul ini adalah yang paling mudah. Saking dianggap paling mudahnya, Mahasiswa yang duduk paling belakang tak memperhatikan penjelasan si Dosen. Jangan dicontoh, ya.

Mahasiswi yang paling fokus di matkul ini adalah Sanada Yukimura. Bukan hanya dia saja, ketujuh temannya juga fokus dan tak menganggap enteng matkul ini. Ya, di kelas ini perempuannya hanya 8 orang, 26 nya laki-laki. 8 orang ini di antaranya, Yukimura, Mitsunari, Katsuie, Naotora, Matsu, Kasuga, Oichi dan Motonari. Mereka Mahasiswi paling 'bawel' dan terkompak dibanding kelas lain, dan menamai diri mereka dengan nama 'Geng Sukriw' singkatan dari Suka Riweuh/heboh.

.

.

.

"Baik, kita sudahi dulu. Kita lanjutkan minggu depan, dan jangan lupa tugasnya, ya." Bapak Dosen pun akhirnya mengatakan kalimat terindah bagi Mahasiswa, yaitu mengakhiri jam perkuliahan.

"Iya, Pak."

Para Mahasiswa pun berhamburan keluar kelas. Karena hari ini hanya satu matkul, sebagian langsung pulang, ada yang nongkrong dulu, dan entah kemana.

"Sekarang matkulnya cuma satu, ga ada matkul lagi. Kita enaknya kemana, ya?" tanya Mitsunari ke teman-temannya.

"Ke kost-an Yuki, _kuy_! Sekalian kita kerjain tugas," usul Naotora, yang mendapat respon 'setuju' dari mereka dengan kompak.

"Kalian duluan aja ke kost-an akunya," ucap Yukimura menyerahkan kunci kamar kostnya ke Naotora.

"Lho, emangnya kamu mau ngapain dulu, Yuki?" tanya Katsuie.

"Aku mau ke sepupu aku sebentar. Benerin _Instagram_ aku dulu," jawab Yukimura agak panik.

"Oh ya sudah, kalo begitu kita duluan yah. Jangan lama, Yuki," kata Kasuga.

"Iya. sebentar, ko." Setelah mengatakan itu, teman-temannya langsung berjalan meninggalkan Yukimura dan menuju kost-annya.

Gadis manis berambut panjang bersurai coklat ini melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangan Himpunan, dimana sepupunya suka nongkrong di situ. Saat sudah sampai, kebetulan dia melihat sepupunya hendak keluar ruangan. Langsung saja dia memanggilnya.

"Sasuke!" panggil Yukimura mempercepat langkahnya.

Yang punya nama pun menoleh. "Ada apa, Yuki?" tanya Sarutobi Sasuke pada sepupunya itu.

"Bantuin aku ngebuka akun IG aku dong, Sasuke," pinta Yukimura dengan wajah memohon.

"Gimana yah sebenernya aku bisa sih. Tapi akunya ada urusan, Yuki. Sama temen aku aja ya?" kata Sasuke yang memang terlihat terburu-buru dan menyarankan padanya meminta tolong pada temannya saja.

"Woy, Sarutobi! Cepetan, lelet banget!" sahut pria di sebrang sana, memakai kemeja HIMATIF* seperti yang Sasuke kenakan. Bajunya terlihat lebih bagus. Wajar, orang ini adalah Ketuanya.

"Bentar Katakura, gue bantuin sepupu gue dulu! Sabar napa!" teriak Sasuke pada Katakura Kojuuro.

"Gimana Sasuke?" tanya Yukimura lagi.

"Aku panggil temen aku dulu." Sasuke pun memanggil temannya yang sedang duduk dan asyik memainkan hpnya, "Oy, Date! Ke sini bentar."

Temannya tersebut berdiri dari duduknya dan menghampiri lelaki yang memanggilnya, "Hm. Ada apa, nyet?"

"Bisa ga kalo manggil orang jangan sambil ngejek?" Sasuke sewot.

" _Sorry, sorry_. Emangnya ada apa sih?"

"Bantuin sepupu gue ngebuka lagi IG nya. Gue lagi buru-buru nih, ada urusan penting," ujar Sasuke mengarahkan tangannya pada Yukimura.

Lelaki tampan itu melihat ke arah Yukimura yang tersenyum canggung padanya.

"Oke, gue bantuin. Mending lo cepet pergi sana, Kojuuro udah berjamur nungguin lo." Masamune mau menolong sepupu temannya dan menyuruh Sasuke untuk cepat-cepat pergi.

"Hm. Yuki aku pergi dulu ya, dah!" lelaki berambut merah itu pun langsung berlari menuju Kojuuro yang sudah kesal minta ampun karena menunggunya.

"Hey, em... kenalan boleh dong?" lelaki memakai _eyepatch_ di mata sebelah kanan itu memulai pembicaraan dan berkenalan dengannya sambil menjulurkan tangan kanan.

"Boleh, nama aku Sanada Yukimura. kalo Kakak sendiri?" Yukimura menjabat tangan cowo di depannya.

"Date Masamune. _Nice to meet you_ , Sanada. Ngomong-ngomong, IG nya ga bisa kebuka?" tanya Masamune yang tak mau melepas jabatan tangannya tersebut, dan terus menggenggamnya.

"I, iya. Date- _san_ bisa ngebukanya lagi ga?" Yukimura merasa risih tangannya dielus-elus oleh Masamune.

"Bisa dong. Eh, gimana kalo sambil duduk? Ga enak 'kan berdiri terus?"

"Ya tentu, Date- _san_."

Masamune mengajaknya duduk di kursi dekat ruangan Himpunan. Yukimura menyerahkan hpnya pada Masamune, cowo itu pun mengutak-atik IG nya, menanyakan _e-mail_ dan kata sandi akun Yukimura. Dengan keahlian di bidang _software_ yang sangat dikuasai olehnya, dalam waktu 10 detik IG milik Yukimura sudah kembali terbuka.

Tanpa sepengetahuan gadis itu, Masamune mengulur waktu agar terus bersamanya lebih lama. Dia juga menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk mem- _follow_ IG, meng- _invite_ pin BBM, memasukkan _ID Line_ , serta nomor _WhatsApp_ milik Masamune di semua akun media _social_ Yukimura.

"Date- _san_ sudah belum? Soalnya temen-temen aku nungguin aku," ujar Yukimura pada Masamune yang sudah memasukan semua akunnya di hp gadis ini.

"Sudah. Nih hpnya," kata Masamune sambil memberikan senyuman yang bisa membuat wanita mana saja meleleh melihatnya.

"Wah! Makasih banyak Date- _san_! Aku dari tadi nyobain pake akun e-mail aku susah terus. Sekali lagi makasih Date- _san_ ," ucap Yukimura dengan senyuman sangat manis, membuat wajah Masamune memanas dan bersemu merah.

"Eh... i-iya, sama-sama. Ah, aku pengen ngobrol banyak sama kamu. Boleh yah?" kata Masamune yang mulai menyukai Yukimura.

"Emm... boleh ko. Tapi sekarang aku lagi ditungguin temen-temen aku, takutnya mereka kesel nungguin aku."

"O-oh begitu. Kalo besok ada jadwal ngampus? Kalo ada, kebetulan aku besok kuliah. Terus kita ketemuan di Taman Kampus, gimana?" tanya Masamune penuh harap padanya.

"Besok aku ngampus, Kak. Mmm... ayo aja kalo mau ketemuan di Taman Kampus, aku ga keberatan." Jawab Yukimura.

"Oke kalo begitu, hehe." Di dalam hati Masamune dia sangat berbunga-bunga.

"Aku duluan yah, Date- _san_. Daah!" Yukimura beranjak dari duduknya, kemudian mulai berjalan meninggalkan Masamune.

Beberapa saat kemdian cowo berambut hitam itu memanggilnya, "Sanada, _wait!_ "

Gadis cantik itu menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh padanya, "Hm. Iya, Date- _san_?"

"Aku anterin kamu pake motor aku yah? Masa kamu jalan kaki?" Masamune menawarkan bantuan pada gebetan barunya tersebut.

"Eh ga usah repot-repot, Date- _san_. Jaraknya deket ko," tolak Yukimura secara halus.

"Gak apa-apa. Kamu tunggu di parkiran, aku mau bawa motor aku dulu."

Masamune berjalan menuju parkiran dan menyalakan motornya. Yukimura dengan malu-malu naik motornya dengan duduk menyamping karena sekarang dia memakai rok selutut.

Sebelum menjalankan motor, Masamune bertanya, "Emang temen-temen kamu nungguin dimana?"

"Err... di kost-an aku."

"Kost-an kamu dimana?"

"Deket kampus. Belok kiri, terus belok kanan masuk daerah komplek," jawab gadis itu memberi tahu arah kost-annya.

"Ok. Pegangan, ya."

Masamune menjalankan motornya dengan kecepatan sedang. Biasanya dia ugal-ugalan, tapi karena dia sekarang membonceng perempuan dia jadi hati-hati saat menjalankannya.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di kost-an Yukimura. Masamune menghentikan motornya tepat di depan kamar kostnya, tadinya Yukimura hanya bilang untuk turun di depan gerbang saja, Masamune malah masuk ke area Kost-an yang memang khusus untuk putri.

Yukimura turun dari motor dan berterima kasih pada Masmune, "Date- _san_ , makasih banget. Jadi ngerepotin..."

"Sma-sama. Ga usah sungkan kalo sama aku," kata Masamune yang memandang mata coklat indah gadis itu. "Oh ya, kalo boleh tahu temen-temen kamu pada ngapain di sini? Rame banget," sambungnya melirik ke arah kamar kost-an.

"Lagi ngerjain tugas Sistem Berkas, Kak."

"Mau dibantuin sama aku?" Masamune mulai modus.

"Eh, duh si Kakak... ga usah ih," tolaknya dengan halus. "Date-san ada jadwal kuliah? Kalo ada takutnya ngeganggu."

"Ga ada, kosong. Ke kampus juga buat numpang Wi-Fian doang. Hehe," jawabnya dengan cengiran.

"Date- _san_ aku serius, ih."

"Becanda. Ada ko, masuknya setengah jam lagi, nyantai aja." Di dalam hati dia mengumpat, _'Dosen nyebelin! Pake masuk segala lagi!'._

"Oh..."

"Tapi bener nih, ga perlu dibantuin?" tanya cowo gagal modus tersebut.

"Ga apa-apa, Date- _san_. Tugasnya gampang ko," jawabnya.

"Oh ya udah, aku mau balik ke kampus lagi. Tapi kalo ada tugas yang sekiranya susah, kasih tahu aku, jangan malu-malu," kata Masamune sambil menstrarter motornya.

"Hm. Iya hati-hati, Date- _san_."

Masamune pergi, Yukimura pun memasuki kost-annya, dimana teman-temannya sudah menunggu. Sedari tadi ketujuh temannya memperhatian dan mendengar obrolan mereka berdua.

"Yuki, yang barusan siapa?" tanya Oichi.

"Ko bisa bareng sama Kakak itu? Gimana ceritanya?" tanya Motonari yang mulai kepo.

"Kakak itu namanya Date Masamune. Kenapa bisa bareng, karena dia udah nolongin aku ngebuka IG aku lagi, terus dianya mau nganterin aku ke sini." Jawab Yukimura.

"Oh, Date Masamune. Aku mah tahu siapa dia," ucap gadis berambut perak panjang sebahu.

Yukimura mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Mitsunari, "Eh, Mitsunari tahu?"

"Tahu lah. Kakak itu Ketua BEM** Fakultas Teknik. _Style-_ nya emang berandal, tapi kalo ditanya soal otak, jenius banget." Jelasnya pada Yukimura.

"Cie, tahu banget kalo masalah cowo populer di kampus. Eh iya lupa, kan pacarnya anggota BEM juga, hihihi." sambung Matsu iseng.

"Apaan sih, Matsu? Pacar siapa coba?" Mitsunari mengerutkan dahinya.

"Itu lho, Tokugawa- _san_. Iya, 'kan?" jahil Matsu.

"I, ih apaan sih? Dia bukan pacar aku! Dianya aja yang ge-er sama kepedean!" Mitsunari membantahnya dengan wajah semerah strawberi.

"Udah, udah jangan ribut terus. Tugas kapan selesainya nih? Katanya mau cepet beres?" Naotora menengahi keributan mereka berdua.

Mereka semua pun kembali mengerjakan tugas dengan serius.

.

.

.

Esoknya pukul 8:35. Yukimura sudah bersiap pergi ke kampus. Matkul hari ini adalah Arsitektur Komputer dan Kalkulus 2. Karena hari ini kelompoknya tampil pertama untuk tugas presentasi Arsikom, dia pergi ke kampusnya 20 menit lebih awal sebelum masuk, untuk mempersiapkan tugasnya tersebut agar mendapat nilai yang bagus dari Dosen.

Gadis ini pun berangkat ke kampus bersama Katsuie yang sekost-an bersamanya, namun beda kamar. Selama di perjalanan, Yukimura mendiskusikan tugas tersebut bersamanya. Mereka sudah sampai di kampus, 15 menit kemudian Nouhime- _sensei_ masuk ke kelas dan langsung memanggil kelompok Yukimura untuk tampil presentasi di depan.

Matkul Arsikom berakhir, sejam kemudian disusul dengan Kalkulus 2 yang ternyata si Matsunaga- _sensei_ mengadakan _quis_ dadakan. Para lelaki di kelasnya langsung tegang dan merinding mendengarnya, Matsunaga Hisahide sangat galak, tegas dan pelit soal nilai. Mahasiswa yang bimbingan Tugas Akhir padanya saja, harus benar-benar berjuang agar setiap bab TA nya di ACC oleh Dosen ini. Untung Yukimura dan ketujuh temannya belajar bareng, jadi mereka santai-santai saja. Bagusnya, selama _quis_ berlangsung para gadis ini mengerjakannya sendiri-sendiri dan tak saling mencontek.

"Waktunya sudah habis. Kumpulkan." Perintah Matsunaga datar dikeheningan kelas yang terasa mencekam.

"Baik, Pak." Para Mahasiswa ini pun mengumpulkan lembaran jawaban _quis_ tersebut di meja Dosen.

"Jangan dulu bubar, Bapak akan langsung memeriksanya dan kita lihat nilai _quis_ kalian hari ini." Kata si Dosen yang duduk di kursinya, lalu memeriksa nilai mereka.

10 menit kemudian, Matsunaga sudah selesai memeriksanya dan mengumumkan nilai tersebut.

"Baik, seperti biasa... Matsu, Yukimura, Naotora, Motonari, Mitsunari, Oichi, Kasuga, dan Katsuie mendapat nilai 100. Bapak perhatikan dari tadi kalian berdelapan ini memang bekerja sendiri-sendiri. Saya salut, pertahankan itu." Puji Matsunaga mendapat sorakan heboh dari 8 orang wanita ini.

Pria ini pun melanjutkan pengumumam nilainya, "Untuk para lelaki, nilai tertinggi kalian itu hanya 78. Itu pun hanya 5 orang, 21 orang lagi nilainya hancur. Jadi, Saya tak mau tahu nilai UAS kalian nanti harus bagus, mengerti?"

"Mengerti, Pak." Jawab para lelaki.

"Saya rasa cukup. Kita lanjutkan lagi minggu depan, selamat siang."

"Iya, Pak."

Tepat saat sudah ke luar ruangan, hp Yukimura berbunyi dan mendapat notifikasi BBM. Gadis ini melihat dari siapa notifikasi itu, dan ternyata itu dari Masamune. Dia menaikan satu alisnya, bingung kenapa Kakak yang kemarin mengantarnya mendapat Pinnya.

 **-BBM Chat-**

 **Date Masamune**

PING!

PING!

PING!

Aku udah ada di taman kampus.

Kalo pengen tahu gimana caranya aku dapetin Pin kamu, ke sini aja. Hehe.

 **Sanada Yukimura**

Oh iya, Kak. Aku ke sana sekarang.

 **Date Masamune**

Ok, aku tunggu.

 **-Normal-**

"Temen-temen maaf, aku duluan ya. Aku ada janji ketemuan di Taman Kampus sama Kakak yang kemaren," kata Yukimura pada teman-temannya.

"Ciiieeeeee... yang ketemuaaann." Seru mereka kompak.

"Iiih apaan sih, kalian ini..." Yukimura jadi salah tingkah.

"Ya udah Yuki, kalo mau ketemuan. Kita juga mau langsung pulang, capek duh..." ucap Kasuga.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya, daah!" Yukimura pamit pada teman-temannya, kemudian langsung menuju Taman Kampus dimana Masamune menunggu.

.

.

Taman Kampus.

Seorang lelaki tampan berambut hitam pendek, memakai _eyepatch_ di mata kanan, sedang duduk santai di sini menunggu seorang gadis cantik, manis, lucu dan polos yang ia temui kemarin. Baru saja dia memikirkannya, gadis itu sudah muncul dan menghampirinya.

"Date- _san_ , udah lama nunggu ya. Maaf ya," Yukimura meminta maaf sambil membungkukan badannya.

"Gak ko, aku juga barusan nyampe sini. Ayo, duduk," ucap Masamune, memberi ruang pada Yukimura untuk duduk di sebelahnya.

Yukimura pun duduk dekat Masamune. Tanpa basa-basi dia langsung bertanya, "Date- _san_ , ko bisa tahu pin BB aku?"

"Ada deeehh..." Masamune malah nyengir.

"Ih, si Kakak," Yukimura sewot. "Udah ah, aku mau pulang aja."

"E-eh! Gak, gak ih, yang barusan becanda. Sekarang serius, bener!" Masamune menahan tangan Yukimura agar dia tidak pergi.

"Makanya kasih tahu..." Yukimura tak jadi pergi, dia pun duduk kembali.

"Ok, ok. Aku dapetin pin kamu pas benerin IG kamu kemaren. Pas udah beres aku masukin semua akun aku di semua akun kamu. Maaf yah ga bilang dulu."

"Oh begitu. Kirain... gak apa-apa, aku maafin deh."

"Sanada," panggil Masamune.

"Iya, Date- _san_?" balas Yukimura.

"Aku pengen kenal lebih deket sama kamu. Boleh gak?"

"Yang ngelarang siapa? Boleh ko, Date- _san_ ," kata Yukimura disertai senyuman.

"Kamu udah cantik, baik lagi," gombal Masamune yang berhasil membuat wajah Yukimura menjadi semerah strawberi. Masamune semakin suka melihat wajahnya yang jauh lebih manis kalau memerah seperti itu.

Mereka berduapun menghabiskan waktu di Taman Kampus dengan mengobrol tentang materi kuliah, cara membuat _game_ , aplikasi, dunia programing, kadang bercanda dan saling mengenal lebih dekat.

Sang kakak tingkat alias Date Masamune ini, Mahasiswa Teknik Informatika Semester 5, juga seorang Ketua BEM seperti yang Mitsunari ceritakan pada Yukimura. Dia mulai kuliah di usia 24 tahun, saat lulus SMA dia kerja terlebih dulu. Lelaki ini sangat jenius, dia sebenarnya bisa lulus S1 dalam dua setengah tahun dan melanjutkan S2 sampai S3 dengan cepat. Tapi, karena keaktifannya dalam organisasi, dia sengaja lulus S1 dalam tiga setengah tahun. Faktor lainnya, Masamune sebenarnya mengincar junior seperti Yukimura sekarang ini untuk dijadikan pacar.

Tak terasa 4 jam sudah mereka mengobrol, Masamune dengan senang hati mengantar Yukimura ke kost-annya. Mereka melanjutkan obrolannya lewat BBM atau di _WhatsApp._

.

.

.

Dalam waktu 2 bulan, Masamune dan Yukimura semakin akrab. Si Ketua BEM sekarang memanggil gadis itu 'Yuki'. Masamune selalu menjemput Yukimura ke kampus, dia jadi sering ke kost-an gadis itu. Cowo tampan itu kadang mengajak sepupu Sasuke tersebut jalan-jalan jika tak ada jadwal ngampus, atau mengajaknya ke ruang BEM.

Geng Sukriw alias teman-teman Yukimura, terkadang merasa risih semenjak kedatangan Masamune ke kost-annya. Lelaki ini seenaknya, seperti tiduran di kasur sambil meluk-meluk Yukimura kalau gadis ini sedang duduk di pinggiran kasur, jahil, juga berisik.

Yukimura kadang risih dengan perlakuan kakak itu, dia suka menyenderkan kepala ke pundaknya, megang tangan dan nyium rambut Yukimura. Padahal mereka tidak pacaran.

Ada untungnya juga kalau si kakak itu datang. Misalnya ada tugas yang susah, Masamune suka membantu sampai mengajari para gadis itu lebih jago meng- _coding syntax_ dan membuat aplikasi atau _game._

Dengan keakraban seperti itu, Masamune semakin cinta pada juniornya itu. Hari ini dia berencana menembaknya setelah beres ngampus. Dia pun meng- _WhatsApp_ Yukimura untuk datang ke ruang Himpunan yang sekarang sedang sepi.

Masamune sudah di ruangan, dia tinggal menunggu Yukimura datang. 8 menit kemudian, gadis itu datang dan menghampiri Masamune dengan wajah bingung.

"Hai, Yuki," sapa Masamune.

"Hai," Balas Yukimura. "Ada apa ya Kak, manggil Yuki ke sini?" tanyanya dengan canggung.

"Pengen ngobrolin sesuatu aja," jawab lelaki itu terdengar serius.

"Mmm... ngobrolin apa?" Yukimura mulai heran dengan sikap yang ditunjukan Masamune hari ini.

"Begini, Yuki." terdapat jeda dari Masamune. "Selama 2 bulan terakhir ini, di mata kamu aku tuh kaya gimana?" lanjutnya menanyakan pendapatnya tentang dirinya.

Yukimura memandang Masamune dengan tatapan polosnya. Lalu berkata, "Date- _san_ itu di mata aku orangnya baik, peduli, jenius, dewasa, berani ngambil resiko. Tapi, Date- _san_ itu orangnya jahil, suka ngejek orang, aku sebenernya ga suka sifat yang kaya gitu."

"Hmm, jadi gitu ya kalo aku di mata kamu," ucap Masamune sambil tersenyum. "Hehe, maaf deh. Aku janji bakal ngilangin kedua sifat itu," ujarnya dengan membentuk jarinya menjadi 'V'.

"Janji." Kata Yukimura datar.

"Iya. Oh ya, Yuki..." Masamune menggenggam kedua tangan Yukimura.

"Huh?" gadis ini kebingungan.

"Alasan aku nyuruh kamu ke sini tuh, karena aku mau bicara kalo... aku suka sama kamu. Mau ga jadi pacar aku?"

Masamune menyatakan perasaannya pada Yukimura dengan tulus dan tatapan lembut. Sementara si gadis masih diam dengan ekspresi terkejut. Masamune sangat menantikan jawaban dari Yukimura, dia terus menggenggam tangannya.

Mulut Yukimura bergerak. Dia mulai mengucapkan sesuatu, "Date- _san_... maaf..."

"Hm?" perasaan Masamune mulai tak enak.

Yukimura melanjutkan perkataanya, "...maaf... aku ga bisa membalas perasaan Kakak..."

 **JLEB!**

"Maksudnya... kamu nolak aku...?" suara Masamune terdengar lirih, dadanya serasa ditusuk tombak.

Yukimura mengangguk pelan, lalu menundukan kepalanya.

" _Why?_ Alasannya apa? _"_ lelaki ini ingin alasan Yukimura kenapa dirinya menolaknya.

"Pokoknya, aku ga bisa... kita temenan aja ya, Kak."

 **JLEB! JLEB!**

Perkataan Yukimura barusan membuat Masamune _down._ Dia serasa dihujani ribuan panah.

"Dan..." Yukimura masih meneruskan kata-katanya, "Date- _san_ itu udah Yuki anggap sebagai kakak kandung sendiri. Jadi, maaf..."

 **JLEB! JLEB! JLEB!**

Sungguh, hati Masamune hancur. Dia tak percaya Yukimura menolaknya, dan selama ini dia hanya dianggap 'Kakak kandung' oleh gadis itu. Masamune benar-benar serasa ditusuk tombak, dihujani ribuan panah plus ditembak oleh MK12 SPR Mod 3X berkali-kali secara bersamaan. Sakit sekali.

"Date-san... sekali lagi, aku minta maaf," ujar gadis itu sambil melepaskan tangannya pelan digenggaman Masamune.

"Ah... Ya." Lelaki ini terlihat murung –sangat murung.

"Kalo begitu... aku mau pulang dulu, daah." Yukimura melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan.

"Mau aku anter?"

"Ga usah Kak. Yuki jalan aja," ucapnya disertai senyuman lemah, lalu berjalan lagi meninggalkan Masamune yang hatinya hancur.

.

.

.

Besoknya Masamune terlihat tak semangat seperti biasanya. Dia galau, jadi pendiam, saat mengerjakan sebuah projek, di Organisasi, saat jam perkuliahan dia nge- _blank_ dan tak fokus. Teman-temannya merasa aneh dengan sikapnya sekarang.

"Euy, Mot. Si Mune napa, suram gitu mukanya?" bisik lelaki berambut coklat, memakai jaket kuning pada orang yang di sebelahnya. Dia Tokugawa Ieyasu.

"Mat mot mat mot! Yang lengkap napa kalo manggil orang. Asu, Asu," balas lelaki berambut putih, memakai _eyepatch_ di mata sebelah kiri balik mengejek nama temannya tersebut. Orang ini bernama Chosokabe Motochika.

"Heeuu! Lo juga sama aja! Ah udahlah." Ieyasu sewot. "Motochika, si Mune kenapa? Kalo dia gini terus projek kita ga akan beres-beres. _Client_ udah pada nungguin lho!" sambungnya mengkhawatirkan projeknya yang _molor_ gara-gara Masamune tak fokus dan mulai tak sejalan.

"Lo beneran pengen tahu, Ieyasu?" tanya Motochika dengan tampang sok serius.

"Iye, cepetan kasih tahu. Biar gue bisa nyeramahin dia nanti." Ieyasu mulai tak sabaran.

Motochika melihat sekeliling, jaga-jaga kalau ada Masamune lewat. "Jadi gini... si Masamune murung dan galau kaya gitu, karena cintanya ditolak sama sepupunya si Sasuke, Yukimura." jelasnya dengan nada pelan ke cowo di sebelahnya itu.

"HAAAH! SERIUS LO, CHIK? GIMANA CERITANYA!?" teriak Ieyasu kencang dan tak percaya.

"Biasa aja napa reaksinya? Ga usah teriak lebay kaya gitu?" Motochika menutup kedua telinganya.

" _Sorry_ kebawa suasana. Jadi lo tahu? Ceritain dong, penasaran nih."

"Ok. Kemaren pas gue mau ke lab, gue kelupaan _charger_ laptop gue ga kebawa yang ketinggalan di ruang Himpunan. Nah, gue balik lagi tuh ke ruangan terus pas gue udah nyampe pintu, gue ngeliat Masamune megang tangan Yukimura sama ekspresi wajahnya yang bisa bikin mual sebenernya." Motochika menarik nafas sebentar, Ieyasu menyimak ceritanya dengan serius.

"Terus?" tanya temannya tersebut.

"Gue dengerin semua omongan mereka, sampe si Masamune nembak dia. Yang bikin _nyesss_ itu pas si Yukimura nolak perasaannya, pas dia bilang 'Kita temenan aja' sama 'Udah dianggap kakak kandung sendiri'. Hhaaaahhhh pokoknya nge-jleb banget gila gue dengernya juga." Lelaki ber- _eyepatch_ di mata sebelah kiri itu selesai menceritakan kejadian kemarin yang menimpa Masamune.

"Nyesek banget, sumpah." Timpal Ieyasu.

"Emberan. Sama lo ceramahin sana si Masamune biar ga galau lagi, Ieyasu."

"Kalo soal nyeramahin mah, gue mah siap, Chik."

"Itu betul."

.

.

.

Yukimura tiduran di kasur kost-annya sambil melamunkan yang kemarin. Hari ini dia tak ada jadwal ngampus, hal ini menguntungkannya karena dia sedang tak ingin bertemu dengan Masamune. Sebenarnya teman-temannya ingin datang ke sini, tapi Yukimura bilang dia ingin sendirian di sini. Yukimura tahu kalau mereka pasti akan sangat kepo dan dihujani pertanyaan heboh dari mereka. Dia sedang tak ingin bawel dan cerewet seperti biasa.

 **TOK TOK TOK!**

Yukimura terperanjat dari acara tidurannya. Dia kaget mendengar pintu kamarnya diketuk oleh seseorang. Siapa itu? Date Masamune, kah?

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **HIMATIF* = Himpunan Mahasiswa Teknik Informatika**

 **BEM** = Badan Eksekutif Mahasiswa**

 **Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **TOK! TOK! TOK!**

"Ah!" Yukimura terlonjak kaget mendengar pintu kamarnya diketuk oleh seseorang. Siapa itu? Date Masamune, kah? Ah, gadis ini harap bukan dia yang datang. Yukimura masih duduk di kasurnya, tak berani membuka pintu.

 **TOK! TOK! TOK!**

Pintu kembali diketuk. Yukimura pun beranjak dan mendekati pintu, lalu membuka sedikit gorden jendela kamarnya.

"Yuki, ini aku Sasuke!" Sahut lelaki dari luar yang ternyata adalah sepupunya.

"Eh? Huufff..."

Yukimura bernafas lega, ternyata yang datang ke sini bukan Masamune. Gadis ini pun membuka pintu dan mempersilahkan Sasuke untuk masuk. lelaki berambut merah itu masuk, lalu merebahkan dirinya di lantai.

"Tumben kamu ke sini, Sasuke. Emang di sana kenapa?" tanya Yukimura, duduk dekat Sasuke.

"Hm, pengen ke sini aja. Di Himpunan panas sama sumpek..." keluh lelaki itu sambil membuka tiga kancing kemejanya memperlihatkan otot dadanya yang bidang. "Mending di sini, enak sama adem."

"Oh..." responnya singkat.

Sasuke memperhatikan ekspresi dan sikap Yukimura yang tak seperti dirinya. Biasanya setiap dia ke kost-annya Yukimura akan bawel tentang apa saja padanya, sampai hal tak terlalu penting pun gadis ini selalu ceritakan.

"Kenapa Yuki? Biasanya kamu cerewet," kata Sasuke memecah keheningan.

"Lagi males ngomong banyak aja..." balasnya pelan, tangannya saling memainkan jarinya.

Sasuke sebenarnya tahu apa yang membuat Yukimura seperti ini. "Kemaren Date nembak kamu, ya?" dia mencoba memancing Yukimura untuk berbicara.

"Eeehh! Kamu tahu!?" wajah Yukimura memanas, dia malu.

"Tahu dong. Informasi atau gosip apapun itu pasti nyampe ke telinga aku." Sasuke menyombongkan diri.

"Err... iya, Date- _san_ nembak aku. Tapi aku tolak, aku pengen fokus kuliah dulu, terus ya... dia terlalu dewasa buat aku." Gadis ini mengatakan alasannya kenapa dia menolak Masamune.

"Tapi kamu juga suka 'kan sama dia?"

"Aku juga bingung sama perasaan aku sendiri..."

Mereka berdua diam beberapa saat, kemudian terdengar suara langkah kaki menuju kamar kost-nya.

"YUKIII!" teriak para gadis, ternyata itu teman-teman kelasnya masuk ke kamar Yukimura tanpa ijin -Minus Katsuie yang sedang pulang ke rumahnya.

"Yuki kenapa iiihhh, ko di BBM ngomong gitu?" tanya Kasuga.

"Yuki kamu keliatan murung gitu? kenapa?" tanya Mitsunari memegang wajah Yukmura.

"Yuki kamu gak ceria kaya biasanya? Kenapa, say?" tanya Naotora memegang pundak gadis itu.

"Yuki kalo ada apa-apa ceritain sama kita, ya? Kita khawatir lho," kata Oichi, wajahnya sangat cemas.

"Iya Yuki, jangan dipendem. Itu malah memberatkan pikiran kamu," sambung Motonari.

"Yuki kenapa wajah kamu lemes gitu? kamu pucet lagi. Pasti belum makan, ya? Sama aku beliin makanan mau?" tanya Matsu bertubi-tubi dan heboh.

Seperti yang Yukimura duga, mereka pasti akan datang ke sini dan menyerbunya dengan pertanyaan dan reaksi yang super heboh. Sementara Sasuke menutup kedua telinganya karena mereka terlalu berisik.

"Aku gak apa-apa ko," ucap Yukimura dengan senyuman terpaksa.

"Bohooong!" kata mereka serentak.

"Cerita aja, Yuki. Kita pasti bantu sama cari solusinya," ucap Oichi membujuk Yukimura untuk bercerita pada mereka.

"Ah! mumpung ada sepupunya, tanyain aja ke dia," usul Motonari melihat ke arah Sasuke yang masih menutup kedua teliganya.

"Bener juga ya. Sarutobi- _san_ , Yuki kenapa? jawab!" tanya Kasuga terlihat tak sabaran.

"Ah, itu karena..." sebelum meneruskan kalimatnya, lelaki ini melihat ke arah Yukimura. "Date nembak Yuki kemaren," Sambungnya menjawab pertanyaan Kasuga.

"Huh?" wajah keenam gadis itu jadi _pokerface._ Mereka memandang Yukimura, lalu detik berikutnya, "EEEHHH! DATE- _SAN_ NEMBAK KAMU!?" tanya mereka kompak dan sangat kencang.

Sebagai jawaban Yukimura hanya mengangguk.

"Terus, kamu nerima apa nolak?" tanya Matsu.

"Aku tolak." Jawab gadis berambut coklat panjang itu.

"Kamu tolak? Alasannya?" tanya Kasuga yang sepertinya tertarik dengan topik ini.

Suasana kost-an langsung hening. Mitsunari memeluk Yukimura dari samping, dan Naotora memegang tangannya. Sepupu Sasuke ini pun mulai berbicara.

"...Date- _san_ itu terlalu dewasa buat aku, sampe punya pikiran hubungan kita tuh akan sampe mana? Kalo emang mau bertahan, ga mungkinkan dia nungguin aku sampe wisuda? Sedangkan dianya bakal jadi lebih dewasa. Terus resikonya, ya... dia ada kalanya lah suatu saat nanti dia berpaling ke yang lebih dewasa dari aku, sifat kekanak-kanakan kaya aku tuh pasti akan mudah buatnya berpaling. Aku takut. Mungkin ini alasan yang udah biasa kalian denger, aku pengen sendiri dulu sama aku pengen fokus kuliah ga mau mikirin masalah hati dulu."

Yukimura menjabarkan semua alasan kenapa dia menolak Masamune. Gadis ini terlalu takut bila berpacaran dengan Masamune, dia takut kakak itu cepat bosan dan pergi karena sifatnya. Meskipun hal itu belum tentu akan terjadi.

"Yuki... kamu memikirkannya terlalu jauh, gimana kalo ternyata kakak itu bener-bener setia sama kamu?" ucap Mitsunari, memperat pelukannya. "Terus kalo tiap si kakak itu kesini, dia pengennya becanda sama kamu. Dan yang aku lihat, tuh kakak emang gemes sama sifat kamu." Sambungnya, memaparkan analisis gerak-gerik Masamune pada Yukimura.

Oichi mulai bersuara, "Yuki punya perasaan 'kan ke Date- _san_?

"Aku juga bingung, Ichi," ujarnya lesu.

"Itu artinya kamu juga suka sama Date- _san_. Tapi ketakutan kamulah yang jadi pemicu kamu nolak Date- _san._ " Kata Naotora sambil menggelitik hidung Yukimura dengan telunjuknya.

"Setuju. Biasanya 'kan kalo cewe nolak cowo, si cewenya ini bakal langsung ngelupain perasaan si cowo dan menganggap hal itu tak pernah terjadi. Kalo kamu Yuki, kamu malah terus dipikirin. Dan emang bener, kamu juga suka sama dia," timpal Kasuga yang menyetujui omongan Naotora.

"Uumm..."

"Yuki, gimana perasaan kamu sekarang, udah agak mendingan 'kan?" tanya Motonari.

"Sekarang aku udah _plong,_ sama laper hehe." Ujar Yukimura dengan tawanya yang terdengar manis.

"Huuuh... Yuki, Yuki. Aku beliin makanan, deh. Yuki mau makan apa?" kata Mitsunari mengelus-elus rambut Yukimura dengan nada perhatian.

"Apa aja deh..."

"Ok."

Mitsunari pun membeli makanan ke luar diantar bersama Matsu dan Oichi. Naotora dan Motonari mengajak Yukimura ngobrol atau bercanda agar gadis manis ini tertawa kembali. Sedangkan Sasuke sepertinya menyukai Kasuga, kemudian lelaki ini duduk di dekat gadis berambut pirang tersebut, untuk melakukan pendekatan.

.

.

.

Sasuke dan keenam teman sekampus Yukimura pun pamit untuk pulang. Sebelum mereka pergi, para gadis itu mencubit pipi Yukimura. Sekarang dia sudah ceria dan cerewet seperti biasa, tak murung seperti tadi. Sasuke juga melakukan hal yang sama, lalu menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala gadis itu kemudian kembali ke kampus lagi karena mengurus organisasi.

Saat di perjalanan ke kampus, lelaki yang memakai plester di hidung ini berjalan sambil bersenandung pelan. Tiba-tiba hpnya berbunyi, menandakan ada panggilan masuk. Dilihatlah hpnya, nomornya asing, malah memakai kode bukan nomor telepon biasa. Dia sempat ragu untuk mengangkatnya, sesaat kemudian dia menekan _icon_ warna hijau di hpnya.

"Halo?"

" _Yo, Sarutobi."_ Sahut si penelpon.

"Date?" tanyanya heran.

" _Iya, ini gue. Thank's karena udah mampir ke kost-annya Yuki. Sekarang gue tahu kenapa dia nolak gue."_ Ujarnya dengan nada lega dan diselingi tawa pelan.

"Gimana lo... ck, ah!" Sasuke menepuk dahinya.

" _Tanpa gue jelasin, lo pasti ngerti 'kan gimana cara gue ngetahuinnya. C'mon kita tuh programer."_ ucap Masamune santai.

"Terserah lo, dah." Lelaki berambut merah ini berbicara sambil lanjut berjalan lagi.

" _Hmp. Tadi lo apa-apaan coba cubit pipi sama nepuk-nepuk kepala Yuki?"_ tanya Masamune dengan nada tinggi karena cemburu.

"Biarin, gue 'kan sepupunya," jawab Sasuke cuek.

" _Tapi gue gak suka, nyet!"_

"Bodo."

" _Hah! Udah ah. Ngomong sama lo bawaannya eneg, bye!"_

"Harusnya gue yang ngomong kayak gitu. Gue juga eneg!"

Sambungan telepon pun terputus, Sasuke memasukkan hpnya ke sakunya. Ia tak habis pikir kalau Masamune sangat jatuh hati ke sepupunya itu, sampai bisa mendengar alasan Yukimura.

Kenapa lelaki bermata satu itu bisa mengetahuinya? Karena dia seorang _elite_ _hacker,_ ah lebih dari itu, dia itu sudah jadi _cracker_. Lelaki ini menyadap hp Sasuke kemudian mengaktifkan _voice note_ dari _server_ Masamune tanpa disadari oleh si pemilik hp. Setelah mendengar pembicaraan Yukimura, hasil dari rekaman tersebut dikirim ke hp Masamune. Sesudah terkirim, rekaman itu secara otomatis terhapus dari data _storage_ hp Sasuke.

Kode yang tadi Masamune gunakan untuk menelpon Sasuke juga rancangannya. Sesudah sambungan terputus, kode tersebut langsung lenyap secara permanen agar tak dilacak kembali. Lalu, saat Masamune melihat pergerakan Sasuke tadi. Dia masuk atau lebih tepatnya menyusupi ke sistem _server_ NASA, dan meng- _hack_ CCTV serta kamera hp. Jadi, dia dengan leluasa memata-matai orang tertentu melalui satelit dengan jelas.

Sasuke tentu langsung tahu taktiknya. Hal tersebut sering dia, Masamune, Kojuuro, Motochika dan Ieyasu praktekkan saat menyadap para mafia, koruptor, gembong narkoba dan para kriminal lainnya untuk mencari bukti serta melakukan pembekukkan atau penangkapan mereka. Kelima orang ini dipekerjakan oleh pemerintah secara rahasia sebagai pengaman data-data penting negara dan sebagai pertahanan negara di bagian I.T nya, dengan bayaran yang sangat besar yakni masing-masing orang 20 juta _Yen_ perhari.

.

.

.

Selama dua minggu ini, Masamune terus mendekati Yukimura dan mati-matian mendapatkan hatinya. Padahal dia tahu kalau dia selalu diabaikan oleh Yukimura, tapi lelaki ini tetap di satu hati tak ingin ke hati wanita lain. Gadis berwajah polos ini mulai tak enak padanya, lama-lama dia jadi kasihan dengan pengorbanan Masamune yang terus mengejarnya. Tapi hati Yukimura juga masih bimbang dengan perasaannya sendiri.

Masamune sekarang berada di kantin kampus, dia sedari tadi diam saja sambil mengaduk-aduk jusnya dan tak mendengarkan ocehan temannya yang duduk tepat di hadapannya.

"Woy!" sahut Ieyasu menepak bahu Masamune. "Dengerin kagak sih gue ngomong? Fokus dong, Mun!" lanjutnya dengan nada ngedumel.

"Enggak. Males gue denger lo ngomong," kata lelaki beriris kelabu itu datar.

"Ppftt... dianya lagi gak _mood_ ngomongin projek sama proposal, Su." Temannya satu lagi malah tertawa.

"Malah tawa lagi lo, Chik!" Ieyasu menyiku Motochika yang tertawa tanpa henti.

Masamune menghembuskan nafas berat, "Haah... andai aja..."

"Andai apaan?" tanya Ieyasu menyeruput minumannya.

"Andai aja gue bisa nge- _hack_ hatinya Yuki. Ngerubah program perasaannya, agar dia jadi cinta sama gue," sambung Masamune yang langsung ditertawakan oleh kedua temannya.

"Ada-ada aja lo, Mun. Hati manusia disamain sama program _software_ komputer, hadeuuhh." Ieyasu hanya bisa _facepalm_ mendengar ucapan Masamune yang ngawur.

Motochika tertawa sambil memukul-mukul meja, lalu berkata, "Mun, Mun. Gara-gara ditolak cewe, otak sama omongan lo jadi _error_ gini."

" _Whatever_." Ketus Masamune.

Motochika dan Ieyasu berhenti tertawa, mereka berangsur-angsur berbicara serius lagi. Kemudian mulai mendiskusikan projek baru mereka yang tertunda selama seminggu. Pikiran Masamune masih kemana-mana, sehingga Ieyasu terus menepuk pundak serta kepalanya agar Masamune fokus dan nyambung diajak diskusi.

Saat sedang berdiskusi, Masamune mendengar suara gadis-gadis heboh. Dia kenal dengan kehebohan ini, dan benar saja pas dia melihat ke arah meja di samping kirinya, dia melihat Yukimura bersama ketujuh temannya yang terkenal heboh.

Ieyasu merasa terganggu, dia lalu menegur para gadis itu, "Hey, bisa gak suaranya dipelanin, gak usah seheboh itu. Mecahin konsentrasi."

Kedelapan gadis itu menoleh ke sumber suara. Mitsunari membalas teguran tersebut, "Terserah kita, dong. Lagian, kalo mau diskusi tuh di perpus bukan di kantin."

"Mending di sini lah. Enak sambil makan."

Ieyasu dan Mitsunari saling membalas omongan satu sama lain. Teman-temannya tak ada yang menginterupsi mereka berdua, malah perdebatan mereka terlihat menarik di mata para sahabatnya ini.

' _Ieyasu modus'_ Pikir Masamune dan Motochika.

Masamune mengabaikan obrolan mereka, dia melirik Yukimura yang tertawa melihat kelakuan temannya itu sambil memesan makanan. Merasa diperhatikan, Yukimura melihat ke arah Masamune dan tersenyum saja.

"Yuki," panggil Masamune.

"Iya, Kak?"

"Kalo udah beres makan, aku pengen ngobrol sama kamu. Berdua, di Taman Kampus," ucap Masamune mengajak Yukimura dengan serius.

"Uhmm... ya, boleh." Yukimura menerima ajakan lelaki itu walau sempat ragu.

.

.

.

Yukimura sudah selesai makan, tanpa ba-bi-bu Masamune langsung mengajak gadis itu ke Taman Kampus dengan menggandeng tangannya. para sahabatnya itu membuntuti mereka karena penasaran.

Mereka pun duduk di bangku taman, kemudian Masamune memulai pembicaran.

"Yuki, aku tahu kamu bosen denger ucapan ini. Mau gimana lagi, aku tuh cinta sama kamu," ucapnya menyentuh tangan Yukimura.

"Umm..." Yukimura hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Yuki, _please_. Jangan berpikiran karena aku udah dewasa, aku mudah berpaling. Gak! Aku gak akan berpaling, aku sayang sama kamu," ujar lelaki itu penuh keseriusan.

Yukimura masih diam, entah harus bagaimana dia sekarang. Dan kenapa sih, kakak ini begitu inginnya gadis ini jadi pacarnya?

Sementara para sahabatnya yang menguntit dan menguping obrolan mereka, sangat geregetan dengan sikap Yukimura yang tak membuka mulut sedikit pun.

"Jangan diem terus, Yuki..." Masamune menyadarkan Yukimura dari acara diamnya.

"Ah... maaf, Date- _san_."

"Ternyata, dapetin hati kamu tuh susah yah, butuh perjuangan banget. Gak kaya yang aku kira," kata Masamune tertawa getir, dan lelah karena terus mengejarnya.

"...Aku masih bingung, bimbang dan...takut..." Yukimura berbicara dengan suara pelan, namun masih terdengar oleh Masamune.

"Aku tahu ketakutan kamu, aku bisa ngerasain ko, Yuki." Masamune menenangkan gadis di sebelahnya, dia mengerti apa yang membuat Yukimura seperti ini.

Masamune meneruskan ucapannya, "Aku mohon Yuki, terima aku," pintanya pada gadis itu.

"Date- _san_..."

"Aku janji gak akan seperti yang kamu duga. Aku janji gak akan berpaling, aku janji selama nanti kita pacaran, aku gak akan ngeganggu kuliah kamu, kita bisa bagi waktu antara kuliah dan pacaran. Aku mohon, jangan pandang dari umur kita jauh atau enggaknya, aku terima sifat kamu. Aku bener-bener sayang dan cinta sama kamu, Yuki."

"...Date- _san_... janji?" tanya Yukimura yang masih ragu.

"Janji!" jawabnya lantang. " _Please_ , Yuki. Aku tuh capek ngejar-ngejar kamu."

Yukimura terlihat menimbang-nimbang keputusannya. Selama Masamune terus mengejarnya dia hanya mengabaikannya, namun lama-kelamaan dia jadi terbawa perasaan juga ketika melihat perjuangan kakak tersebut. Keduanya masih terdiam. Masamune terus memegang tangan Yukimura.

Para sahabatnya ini benar-benar geregetan. Karena saking geregetnya, membuat Motochika menggigit bangku taman, Ieyasu menggigit daun pohon taman, Mitsunari meremas sampai mencakar pundak Ieyasu yang di sebelah kanan. Oichi, Motonari, Katsuie sibuk merekam sambil makan cemilan, Kasuga dan Matsu menonton sambil dandan.

"Date- _san..._ "

Akhirnya beberapa lama mereka terdiam, Yukimura membuka suara. Masamune menatapnya dan mengunggu apa yang akan gadis itu katakan selanjutnya.

"Sekarang aku sudah yakin dengan perasaan aku. Hatiku gak lagi bimbang, aku gak lagi takut, aku akan membuang dugaan negatif itu... dan..." Yukimura menggantungkan perkataannya.

"Iya, Yuki?"

Yukimura memandang lembut dan tersenyum manis pada Masamune. Lalu berkata, "Aku terima perjuangan Kakak selama ini... aku mau jadi pacar Kakak."

Tanpa kata, Masamune langsung memeluk gadis itu erat. Perasaannya terbalas, terbayar sudah rasa lelah hati karena terus mengejarnya. Yukimura membalas pelukan lelaki itu.

" _I love you_ , Yukimura," kata Masamune disertai senyuman hangat dan lembut.

" _Love you too_ , Masamune," balas Yukimura tersenyum cerah.

Masamune mencium kening dan pipi pacarnya dengan gemas.

Kita lihat bagaimana reaksi para sahabatnya ini.

Ketujuh gadis itu heboh bukan main, mereka menyerukan kata _'So Sweet'_ sangat kompak dengan suara yang sangat kencang pula. Terlewat heboh, Mitsunari secara refleks memeluk Ieyasu, yang dipeluk hanya tersenyum canggung saja. Beberapa saat gadis berambut perak itu sadar, dia pun dengan cepat melepaskan pelukannya, namun tubuhnya ditahan oleh Ieyasu.

"Mitsunari..." panggil lelaki briris coklat tersebut.

"T, Tokugawa- _san..._ " Mitsunari gugup sekarang.

Ieyasu menatap mata gadis di depannya, "Pacaran, yuk. Mau gak?" tanpa banyak bicara, dia menembak gadis itu.

Mitsunari mengangguk, dengan wajah memerah dia menjawab, "Ayo, aku mau."

Mereka berdua saling melempar senyum saja.

"Mouriii...!" sahut Motochia pada gadis berambut panjang poni belah tengah.

Motonari menengok ke lelaki berambut perak itu dengan wajah sinis dan datar.

"Mouri, kita pac-" ucapan Motochika terpotong oleh Motonari.

"Apaan sih? Gak jelas." Kata gadis itu ketus.

"Gitu banget siih..."

Wajah lelaki itu melemah, namun beberapa detik kemudian ekspresinya jadi terkejut. Ternyata Motonari mencium pipinya.

"Anggap itu sebagai jawaban 'Ya'," ucap Motonari datar.

Motochika hanya bengong dan memegang pipinya.

"Akhirnya anggota geng Sukriw udah gak ada yang jomblo! Woohoo!" seru Kasuga, merentangkan kedua tangannya ke atas.

"Eh, iya bener." Ujar Oichi.

Memang, sekarang kedelapan gadis itu sudah mempunyai pasangan. Masamune-Yukimura, Ieyasu-Mitsunari, Motochika-Motonari baru jadian hari ini. Kasuga baru satu minggu dengan Sasuke, Oichi dengan Nagamasa Mahasiswa semester 3, Matsu pasangannya Toshie Mahasiswa semester 4, Katsuie bersama teman sekelasnya yaitu Shima Sakon. Sedangkan Naotora, dia berpacaran dengan seorang Mahasiswa luar negri yang kuliah di Inggris.

"Mereka berisik banget sih," komentar Masamune saat melihat teman-teman Yukimura yang rame.

"Bukan 'Geng Sukriw' namanya kalo gak heboh. Haha," timpal Yukimura.

"Udah ah, antepin aja mereka."

"Um."

Masamune dan Yukimura tetap pada posisi berpelukan, mereka menikmati hari barunya sebagaimana pasangan kekasih semestinya.

* * *

Tak ada salahnya 'kan berpacaran dengan yang lebih dewasa dari kita? Justru itu akan membuatmu menjadi lebih dewasa juga. Dan jangan takut ditinggal, selama dia memperjuangkan cintamu, berusaha lah mempertahankan hubungan itu, juga saling mempercayai pasangan kita. Iya 'kan, Yukimura?

 **FIN?**

* * *

 **Oke, abaikan kata-kata yang terakhir. itu... ah sudahlah, ANCUR! /jeduk-jeduk kepala ke meja/**

 **Ok, Makasih sudah baca fanfic saya, maaf kalo OOC, Tipes eehh Typo(s) dan kurang romantis.**

 **Masamune : Ya iyalah kurang romantis. Lo ngetik ini sambil denger lagu The White Stripes – Seven Nation Army, lagu game Battlefield 1, ya ga nyambung lah!**

 **Author : Tapi gue suka lagu itu, Mood Booster bangeett! Nge-beat banget! Earworm deh pokokna mah.**

 **Ah udah ah. Next Chapter : Bonus? Err saya... juga bingung *diheadshot*  
**

 **See You!**

 **Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ini... gak tau bonus atau apa, saya juga bingung *disayat***

 **Tapi saya tuh pengen banget nuangin idenya, di kepala saya tuh udah gak sabar pengen ditumpahin nih cerita. Haha.**

 **Ok, cukup. Lupakan. Kita langsung saja ke cerita!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

5 minggu hubungan Masamune dan Yukimura berjalan. Mereka sekarang sedang berada di perpustakaan karena Yukimura ingin jago belajar bahasa pemograman PHP*, yang tentu saja Masamune dengan senang hati mengajarinya. Terkadang, disela-sela saat mengajarinya, Masamune suka memberikan quis dadakan berupa pertanyaan lisan kepadanya membuat pacarnya jadi nge- _blank_ sesaat.

Yukimura suka menggerutu kalau diberi quis dadakan seperti itu. Tapi, Masamune selalu berkata bahwa hal ini untuk melatih fokus, konsentrasi dalam pengetikan _syntax_ dan melatih ketanggapannya bila ada kesalahan pada program tersebut.

 **DRRTT DRRTT DRRTT**

Hp Yukimura bergetar, dia lalu mengambil hpnya yang diletakkan di atas tasnya, ternyata ada yang menelponnya. Gadis ini meminta izin ke Masamune untuk keluar ruangan perpus sebentar, lelaki ini memperbolehkannya.

Masamune penasaran siapa yang menelpon Yukimura, dia pun mengikuti gadis itu. Lelaki ini khawatir kalau ternyata si penelpon bertujuan mem- _bully_ pacarnya dengan cara menyembunyikan nomor mereka. Hal ini pernah menimpa Yukimura, saat hubungannya dengan Masamune baru berjalan empat hari, di hari ketiganya gadis ini sering mendapat notifikasi berisi _bully_ -an, cacian serta hinaan rata-rata dari senior wanita yang menyukai lelaki berambut hitam pendek tersebut. Dan lambat laun hal itu menghilang, membuat Yukimura tenang kembali.

' _Yuki ngobrol sama siapa sih? keliatannya Yuki seneng banget?'_ pikir Masamune yang memperhatikannya dari belakang.

Selama kurang lebih empat menit, Yukimura menyudahi obrolan tersebut. Gadis ini berbalik dan mendapati Masamune yang menunggunya di belakang.

"Siapa yang nelpon?" suara Masamune terdengar khawatir dan... agak cemburu saat bertanya padanya.

"Ayah aku," jawab gadis itu sangat antusias.

"Oh ayah kamu, kirain siapa," ucap lelaki itu lega.

"Ayah aku ngasih tahu, kalo besok dia pulang. Terus dia nanya ke aku 'Udah punya pacar belum?'..."

"Kamu jawabnya apa?"

"Aku jawab 'Udah dong'. Ayahku bilang pengen ketemu sama kamu, penasaran katanya."

" _Really! Are you Serious?_ Waah..." Masamune tersenyum lebar mendengarnya.

"Iya. Ayahku sempet nanya siapa nama kamu, tapi aku rahasiain biar tambah penasaran. Hehe."

"Yuki, Yuki. Eh, kita ke perpus lagi, 'kan aku belum beres ngajarin PHP nya."

"Ayo."

Masamune merangkul Yukimura untuk kembali ke perpustakaan.

.

.

.

Esoknya, siang hari. Masamune sedang di perjalanan menuju rumah pacarnya menggunakan mobil pribadinya. Pakaiannya terlihat santai namun rapih. Yukimura memberitahu sebelumnya kalau hari ini acaranya tidak terlalu formal dan hanya acara makan siang bersama saja. Sasuke tak bisa hadir, dia ada acara seminar di salah satu Universitas di Yokohama.

Dia sudah sampai, mobilnya ia parkirkan di depan rumah Yukimura. Masamune keluar dari mobilnya kemudian berjalan menuju pintu lalu menekan bel. Pintu pun dibuka oleh Yukimura yang langsung disambut dengan pelukan, dan Masamune pun dipersilahkan masuk ke dalam rumah gadis itu.

"Ayahmu mana, Yuki?" Masamune hanya berbasa-basi, padahal dia gugup setengah mati.

"Di ruang tamu."

"Oh."

Sesampainya di ruang tamu.

"Ayah, pacar yang aku ceritain kemaren udah dateng!" seru Yukimura dengan riang.

"Oh sudah datang, ya." Pria itu pun berdiri dari duduknya dan menyambut Masamune.

Masamune bertemu ayah gadis itu. Tiba-tiba tubuhnya kaku, matanya membulat tak percaya, keringat dingin bercucuran, nafasnya tercekat dan ekspresinya sangat terkejut. Lelaki bermarga Date ini tahu –sangat tahu- siapa pria paruh baya ini.

"Jadi, ini ya pacarmu itu. Kalau begitu, perkenalkan Saya Takeda Shingen, ayah Yukimura," ucap pria itu memperkenalkan dirinya pada pemuda di depannya, lalu mengulurkan tangannya.

Pemuda ini masih diam mematung. Tangannya bergetar dan sulit digerakkan.

"Psstt... Masamune." Yukimura memanggilnya dengan bisikan.

Masamune pun tersadar dari bengongnya, "Ah! Eh... ehm, Ma-maaf. Perkenalkan Saya Date Masamune. _Nice to meet you, Sir_." Masamune menjabat tangan Shingen, sesaat kemudian melepaskannya. Dia berusaha sekuat tenaga menenangkan diri agar tidak gugup.

Pemuda ini sangat mengenali pria bertubuh tegap dan botak ini. Takeda Shingen, seorang Menteri Pertahanan Jepang, juga seorang _elite hacker_. Dia lah yang memerintahkan Masamune beserta keempat temannya menjadi tentara dan menjadikan mereka sebagai pasukan _elite_ , ditugaskan olehnya untuk menjaga data penting serta pertahanan negara di bidang I.T.

"Ayah, Masamune. Gimana kalo kita ngobrolnya di halaman belakang aja, cuacanya lagi bagus lho!" suara manis Yukimura memecah keheningan dan kecanggungan ruang tamu tersebut.

"Tentu saja, ayo." balas Shingen.

"A, ah ayo." Masamune masih gugup rupanya.

.

.

.

Yukimura, Masamune dan Shingen sudah di halaman belakang, mereka duduk dibangku sambil mengobrol hangat. sebisa mungkin Masamune berbicara dengan nada dan bahasa yang sopan. Dia masih merasa canggung, padahal Shingennya sendiri mengajak dia ngobrol santai tak terlalu formal.

Yukimura merasa tak nyaman dengan suasana ini, dia pun berencana meninggalkan Masamune untuk berbincang agar lebih dekat dan akrab dengan ayahnya.

"Masamune aku mau ke dapur dulu, siapin makan siang," ujar Yukimura yang sudah berdiri.

"Ya, boleh." balas Masamune dengan agak kalem.

"Aku ke sana dulu, ya." Yukimura melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur.

"Harus yang enak ya, masakannya!" sahut ayahnya. Gadis itu hanya mengacungkan kedua jempolnya.

Setelah Yukimura pergi menuju dapur, Shingen mengalihkan matanya ke arah pemuda ber- _eyepatch_ di depannya sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

"Tak kusangka putriku berpacaran dengan salah satu pasukan elitku." Shingen berkata dengan nada beribawa.

"Aku juga tak menyangka kalau Yuki itu putrimu, Pak." timpal Masamune juga menyilangkan kedua tangannya. "Kenapa Anda memprivasikan keluarga Anda?" lanjutnya, bertanya dengan penasaran.

"Aku hanya ingin melindunginya dari orang sepertimu," jawabnya serius namun santai.

Masamune hanya mendengus kemudian tertawa pelan mendengar jawaban Menteri Pertahanan itu. Lalu pria itu melanjutkan pembicaraannya.

"Aku hanya ingin dia aman dan menjadi gadis yang baik. Dia itu polos, aku khawatir kalau aku memperkenalkannya ke publik, pasti hal itu akan dimanfaatkan oleh orang yang tak bertanggungjawab."

"Ya, Anda benar." Pemuda berambut hitam itu mengangguk tanda setuju.

"Dan... hatinya sangat sensitif. Jadi, kuharap kau tak membuatnya kecewa. Jangan berbicara kasar ataupun seenaknya padanya."

"Tentu saja, aku sudah sangat mengerti hati, sifat dan sikap Yuki dengan baik. Aku pun berjanji padanya akan menjadi pacar yang baik dan setia."

Shingen hanya tersenyum saja mendengar perkataan penuh percaya diri Masamune.

"Aku jadi penasaran bagaimana ceritanya kalian bisa berpacaran. Aku boleh tahu?" tanya Shingen yang penasaran dengan awal hubungan mereka berdua.

" _Sure._ "

Masamune menceritakan dari awal perkenalan Yukimura. Saat Yukimura meminta bantuannya untuk memperbaiki Instagramnya, mengajaknya ketemuan di Taman Kampus, jalan-jalan bersamanya, lalu saat dia sering main ke kost-annya, sampai Masamune menembaknya namun ditolak oleh Yukimura.

"Kau sempat ditolak olehnya?" entah Shingen harus kasihan atau tertawa mendengarnya. "Lalu kenapa pada akhirnya kalian bisa bersatu?"

"Aku terus mengejarnya, tak peduli berapa kali dia mengabaikanku. Aku juga berjanji tak akan berpaling, dan aku merubah _mindset_ nya agar menghilangkan dugaan negatif jika berpacaran dengan yang lebih dewasa. Sampai pada akhirnya aku berhasil mendapatkan hatinya." Masamune menjabarkannya panjang lebar.

"Kau memang orang yang pantang menyerah." komentar pria itu.

"Begitulah aku. Jujur saja mendapatkan hati putrimu itu sangat sulit," balas Masamune dengan nada lelah.

"Hoo, begitu ya. Aku sudah puas mendengar ceritanya."

Mereka berdua melanjutkan kembali obrolan mereka, kali ini Shingen merubah topik pembicaraan mengenai negara beserta kasus-kasusnya. Saat sedang serius berdiskusi, terdengarlah suara imut Yukimura memanggil ayah dan pacarnya itu untuk makan siang.

Masamune tak menyangka kalau dia akan diterima baik oleh sang Menteri alias ayahnya si gadis itu. Yukimura juga tak menyangka ayahnya merestui hubungannya dengan Masamune. Gadis ini selalu berpikir ayahnya itu selalu pilih-pilih soal pasangan hidupnya, tapi ternyata hal seperti itu sudah dihilangkannya.

Pemuda ber- _eyepatch_ ini selalu membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Kojuuro, Motochika dan Ieyasu jika mengetahui kalau gadis yang dipacari olehnya ini ternyata ayahnya adalah orang yang memerintahkan mereka berlima.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **PHP*** = Hypertext Preprocessor (Bahasa skrip buat HTML/Web). Kalo penasaran kaya gimana PHP ( **bukan** php pemberi harapan palsu, itumah beda lagi. heeuu) contoh kecil aja : kalian yang punya akun ffn, klik 'Profile' kalian, terus klik icon deket icon fullscreen (yang di sebelah kanan), itulah yang dinamakan PHP. Atau terserah buka situs apa aja, terus klik kanan, terus klik **'View Page Source'**. Nah nanti bakal muncul tab baru, dan silahkan lihat syntax PHP itu seperti apa.

Yang lebih gampangnya **cari di Google.**

Kalo reader udah ada yang tahu apa itu syntax, ya udah ga usah dilakuin.

 **Akhirnya beres juga, fyyuuhhh. Gj yah? *emang***

 **Ok, terima kasih readers sudah membaca fic saya. Iya, saya tau ini OOC banget. Heeuuu.**

 **Masamune : ari sia ngabangus naon, cuneng?**

 **Author : teuing dekah ge jangar yeuh sirah.**

 **Udah ah.**

 **See you!**

 **Review?**

 **Bagi yang ga suka mending ga usah baca deh, daripada cape-cape ngetik buat nge-Flame dikotak review. He-eh te, wa?**


End file.
